Why is it so hard to forget?
by tenisu21
Summary: Sakura has rejected Naruto before, but know she finds out that she loves him...please R&R! Pairings: NaruxSaku or NaruxHina...?
1. Default Chapter

** Why is it so hard to forget? **

**Disclaimer: Masashi-Kishimoto-sensei**

Sakura watched him with full attention. She didn't know since when, but lately he has been someone important for her. The usual annoying stupid boy has changed into an amazing man, or at least that was Sakura thought. She liked his way to laugh and speak to her. She even liked his way being clumsy. That was so strange, cause she used to dream of a cool prince-type, and he was so different from her dream boy, but she didn't care.

"Sakura!" an enthusiastic voice scattered her daydream. "Can I sit beside you?" he asked without waiting an answer. Sakura's face turned red knowing that he was sitting close to her. She could feel his heat, something that she liked. Secretly she glimpsed at him to see his face. He was smiling widely, watching the blue sky. His bright blue eyes matched the sky perfectly.

"Ng…Sakura? Is there something wrong?" he asked with a puzzled face, confused to see Sakura staring at him.

"Ah…no, it's nothing, don't bother about it, Naruto," Sakura forced out a laugh.

"Hmm…okay then, by the way, Sakura, this place is so amazing, isn't it?" Naruto grinned. Sakura blushed even harder to see Naruto's expression. They were in her secret place, where she usually sat for hours to do nothing except admiring the place. In that place, cherry blossoms blossomed all along the year. We can see the blue sky if we lie on the grass, and little birds flying across the sky made the scent even more beautiful. Usually she was the only person that knew about it, but lately she had shared that place with Naruto. "Sakura, are you okay? Your face is so red," Naruto asked Sakura with a concerned tone.

"Ah…yeah, I'm alright, by the way it's already afternoon, isn't it?" Sakura tried to change the topic.

"Ah, yeah, you're right! Let's go home! I'll take you home!"

Sakura pulled a relieved breath, glad that Naruto didn't ask anything again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura walked down the street, hearing Naruto talking about a lot of things, about their practice, about his Gama-chan, and of course about ramen. Usually she would hit Naruto and tell him to be quiet, but now she liked it. She loved to hear about Naruto, cause the more he knows about him, the more she feels close to him. Though she liked walking with Naruto, there was something that bothered her: their height. She hated being taller than Naruto, cause that seemed odd. She always dreamed of being shorter, so they can look compatible.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san," a voice came from behind them. Naruto and Sakura looked behind and saw Hinata standing there, with plastics of shopping in her hands.

"Hinata! Just went shopping?" Naruto asked the girl. Hinata blushed and nodded. A soon later Naruto started to talk with Hinata, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura only stood there, with envy tickling her heart. She didn't like the way Naruto smiling to Hinata. Though she knew that Naruto always smiles to all people, she always wished that she could own his smile herself. No, it's not that. She's not that greedy. She never minds about it if Naruto smiles to Ino or Tenten. But, this is _different_. Naruto was smiling to _Hinata_. She always thinks that the Hyuuga is cuter and more adorable than she is, and Hinata is shorter than Naruto; that makes them look very compatible. One more thing, Hinata _is_ Naruto's girlfriend, Naruto told her so. She forced out a smile, and went from there, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

"Ah…Sakura, sorry if I made you wait…Sakura?" Naruto looked around to find his friend, but he didn't see her anywhere. "Strange, where did she go, Hinata, did you see her going?" he asked Hinata. Hinata shook her head. "I see…maybe she had something important to do," Naruto scratched his head. "See you later, Hinata! I want to check her condition," Naruto waved and ran to the nearest telephone box. Hinata smiled. Though Naruto said that he had forgot his feelings for Sakura and he now liked her, she knew that she could never win Naruto's heart.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Tears ran down her cheeks. She has never felt as sad as this, even when the others teased him 'large forehead'. She felt so stupid. Naruto has always confessed his feelings to her, asking her for a date, and admiring her. But she always refused it. Refused everything Naruto gave her. Then that happened. She shouted at Naruto and told him that he really hated his feelings for her, and she didn't want to hear anything about it again. That time Naruto only stood there, with no expression. Then with a forced laugh, he said sorry and went from her. Although in front of her he laughed, Sakura knew that he was crying in his heart. Maybe because of his bitter childhood, he became rather sensitive. He has been rejected by nearly everyone, and that time she rejected him too.

Since that, he always called her 'Sakura'. He also kept distance from her, maybe afraid that he would be rejected again if he acts like usual. And she began to feel lonely. She missed Naruto's chatters. She missed Naruto's smile. She began to realize that she loved Naruto. But it was already late, she had said that, she had rejected him. As time passed, they became close again, but not as close as before, she knew that, cause Naruto still called him 'Sakura' without a 'chan'. Naruto also began dating Hinata, something that made her heart hurt.

"RING RING!" her telephone rang. She wiped her tears, got off the bed and walked to the telephone to lift it. " Hello. Sakura here."

"Sakura!" a cheerful voice came from the telephone. Sakura knew who that was, as she always missed that voice. But right now, she didn't want to talk to him; she just wanted to be alone. "Thanks God…I thought that something happened to you since you went home without telling me anything."

"Sorry, I…had a fever, you were right, I was rather sick," she lied.

"I see…don't forget to eat medicine, I hope you'll get well soon. Ah, yeah, I'm free now, maybe I can come to your house to…"

"It's enough, baka! You don't need to worry, I'm fine!" Sakura shouted.

"Sa…sakura?"

"Ah…no, sorry, I was just…tired, right now, just leave me alone, " and with that Sakura shut the telephone.

"Sakura?"

**TBC………………….**

**How was that? … Please R&R!**


	2. Movies

** Second chapter**

**Disclaimer: I won't have trouble buying things every month if I have a lot of money from Naruto**

Naruto walked home. The sky has turned dark, and the cold wind made his body tremble, but he didn't care. He kept thinking about his conversation with Sakura. "Why did she become so angry? Did I do anything wrong? Or, is it that Sakura is…jealous? No, that's impossible," he shook his head to erase that strange idea. "I'm nothing to Sakura…she hates me, she likes Sasuke, not me," he spoke loudly to himself, then he sighed.

"What is it about Sakura? A little love problem?" a flat voice shattered his thoughts. Kakashi was standing behind him, with a usual bored look on his voice, one hand on his pocket and one holding 'Icha-Icha Paradise'.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"From the bookstore buying this book. And what's up with you guys?" he shut his book and gazed at Naruto with bored eyes.

"Nothing…just a bit…hey, Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something?"

"What? Love advice?"

"Ng…kind of…actually," Naruto scratched his head and began to tell his sensei about his problem.

"So that's what you were murmuring about… a girl's heart is so complicated, and it seems you don't understand anything about them, do you want to borrow this to understand about them?" he offered his favorite porn novel to Naruto.

"What? Don't joke like that! Who wants to read porn stuff like that? I'm asking you how to say sorry to her, not asking for those books!" Naruto screamed, his face turning red.

"Okay then," calmly, he put his book into his shuriken bag, acting like it's normal for kids reading porn novels. " If you want to say sorry to her just ask her for a walk, tomorrow there's no practice, " he suggested.

"A walk?"

"Yeah, like going to the cinema or something like that, there's a good hentai movie in the cinemas now, I've watched it yesterday."

"Ah, seems like a good idea…AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR FAVOURITE HENTAI MOVIES, I'M NOT GOING TO WATCH SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Naruto stomped his feet wildly, his face turning red like a tomato.

"Hahaha! You know me well, don't you? Ja, work hard, I'll give you some supports!" Kakashi laughed and in a flash he disappeared, leaving Naruto alone.

"Some supports? I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about that."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Haruno Sakura was standing in the entrance, waiting for Naruto to come. Naruto has phoned him yesterday, saying sorry and asking her for a walk. Though they promised to meet at ten, Sakura has begun to prepare from half past six. She spent a lot of time to take a bath (making sure that she had cleaned every part), to choose clothes (throwing out all of her clothes from her cupboard before choosing a white tank top with a pink blazer and a light pink skirt), to brush her hair (brushing it for nearly a hour and wearing pink hair clips). Then, thinking that she would be late, she rushed out, arriving thirty minutes earlier.

"Sa-ku-ra!"

"Naruto…"

"Sorry if I made you wait…ng, your clothes…"

"Ah. This? Is it strange?" Sakura blushed.

"No. It suits you," Naruto grinned, causing Sakura blushing even harder.

"Thank you, ng…Naruto…your clothes…"

"What? Is there anything strange? This is my ordinary clothes, isn't it?"

"No, there's nothing…"

"Souka. Ja, let's buy the tickets! I'll pay for it!" Naruto ran cheerfully to the ticket windows.

Sakura nodded and followed him, feeling stupid for the entire make up. I shouldn't have considered this as a date," she thought. And as for Naruto, being insensitive to love as usual, he didn't notice anything.

"Sakura, what do you want to watch?" Naruto asked.

"I don't mind watching anything, it's up to you."

"Hm…then, that 'Ramen Monster' seems interesting! Do you want to watch it?" Naruto pointed at a banner with a large bowl of Ramen haunting some small french-fries.

"Ng…yeah…" _Ramen Monster? What's interesting with that?_

"Excuse me…Mr. Uzumaki?" a man with black sunglasses and a black coat tapped his shoulder.

"Ng? Yes, I'm Uzumaki. Who are you?" Naruto gazed at the stranger with puzzled eyes.

"There's someone searching for you. She said that this is important, so she wants to meet you alone. Please follow me," with an instruction, he asked Naruto to follow him.

"Ng…okay, sorry, Sakura! I'll come back in a minute!" Naruto followed the stranger. The stranger walked to a desolate spot and stopped. Then with a grin he disappeared in a smoke and transformed into a blonde girl.

"Akh! Ino!"

"Are you that stupid? Using your ordinary clothes for a date?" she ignored Naruto's words.

"W…what? But why?"

"Kakashi-sensei told me about your date, so I'm here to tell you some advice."

"Damn Kakashi-sensei! Telling this to someone else…!"

"He also told the others about this," Ino chuckled.

"What? So Hinata too…?"

"Don't worry. He didn't say anything to Hinata's group. Just forget that now! Think about your date now! Can't you dress a bit? And don't you ever think about watching that Ramen movie! Can't you watch something more romantic?" she yelled at the still puzzled boy.

"W…wait! This isn't a date! I'm just asking her out to say sorry! And I like this clothes, it's comfortable!" Naruto complained.

"Heh? Not a date? So you hate her?" Ino asked with a cruel tone, forcing Naruto to admit his feelings.

"I don't! I just…" Naruto began to panic.

"Hahaha…you can't lie to me! Besides that, you two look compatible," she giggled.

"What the…?"

"Listen, Naruto. I've known her since little, she's kind of a coward and dislikes horror movies. So ask her to watch a horror movie and hold her hands when she's scared," Ino grinned, her eyes glistening with interest.

"But…if she doesn't like it, I won't ask her to watch it."

"It doesn't matter, you stupid. This is named a great love tactic!"

"But…it doesn't mean that it would success right?"

"It would. I know that well, cause I'm a girl. So, go and remember: a horror movie! I'll help you when you need some help!" Ino pushed Naruto and transformed into a man using Henge no Jutsu.

::: In the studio :::

"AKH!" Sakura screamed to see the slayer walking to his victim, with an evil grin and a big knife.

"Hoi, Naruto, hold her hands!" the man-version Ino whispered to Naruto. She (or he?) was sitting behind Naruto and Sakura, waiting for Naruto to act. She cared a lot about Sakura and was glad to help Sakura's love problem, as she knew that Sakura has a big crush on Naruto.

"W…what? But…"

"Just hold her hands!"

"B…but, I…" TBC 

**Ng…don't know a suitable end, so I ended it there. Btw, please review! And thanks for those who had reviewed the first chapter :D**


End file.
